Romania loses a Tooth
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Little Romania has his loose tooth yanked out by Hungary. Luckily, he is easily distracted by his tooth that just came out. Bulgaria must help him get ready for bed so Romania can get revenge on Hungary. This is probably the worst summary ever...Slight childish RoBul


**I'm on a role with these! Just not the one I should be doing…I'll eventually get to Prussia! One of these days…**

Little Romania sat in his chair as he waited for Hungary to come back. He had told 'him' that his tooth hurt, and after a close inspection, Hungary walked away with the promise to be back with a cure. So, Romania sat and twiddled with the ribbons on his favorite hat. Hungary came back in with string in 'his' hands. "OK, open up again." 'he' commanded. Romania did as he was told and Hungary tied the string around his painful tooth.

"Why're ya doing that, Hungary?" he asked.

"I'm gonna pull that tooth out." Hungary responded from the other side of the door. Before Romania could ask how, Hungary slammed the door shut and the tooth came flying out.

"Owwwwah!" Romania cried, falling into floor and letting the tears slip down his cheeks. "Butthead!" he yelled at Hungary who was snickering from the other side of the closed door. Romania crawled over to where his tooth laid and picked it up. It was a canine tooth- or eyetooth as some called it- and it was slightly yellow in color, which oddly mesmerized the little boy. His cries lessened as he looked the tooth over, all feeling of pain gone and the cries simply from being bullied yet _again_ by that poopyhead-meany-dork known as Hungary.

"What's wrong with you?" was asked by a different voice entering the room. It was Romania's friend Bulgaria.

Romania sniffled a few times, trying to stop what was left of his crying, "Nothing's wrong, Bul. I'm fine!" Romania responded. The black-haired boy walked over, standing above Romania and looking down at him.

"Then what's in your hand?" he asked. Romania slowly unclenched his hand and revealed the tooth. "Oh…how'd you lose it? And what's with the string?"

"Stupid Hungary tied it up and yanked it out!" Romania said, copying the yanking motion to put emphasis on it. Bulgaria chuckled, earning a light smack to his knee from his friend. "It's not funny! It hurt!" Bulgaria rolled his eyes and took Romania's old seat on the chair. "At least now I can get some money from the tooth fairy!"

"What?" Bulgaria questioned.

"You don't know about her? She's this fairy that comes to little kids at night when they lose teeth and she leaves money and takes their tooth!" Romania explained, standing up and adding various hand-gestured to get his point across. Bulgaria nodded at him to let the blond know he understood. "And now I wanna go to sleep! Help meee!"

"How can I help you sleep?" Bulgaria asked. He wasn't Romania's mommy so he shouldn't do anything!

"You can help me get the pots and stuff for milk. I can't reach them!" Romania scurried off to the kitchen and pulled a carton of milk from the fridge. Bulgaria followed slowly behind and got down a pot and fixed it with boiling water. Romania put the milk in a sippy-cup and they set it in the boiling water to warm. Once Romania retrieved his beverage, he ran down the hallway and jumped onto his bed. "Buuuuulgaaariiiiaaa~!" he called.

Bulgaria walked in, "Yes?" Romania scooted under the covers, beckoning the other to come tuck him in. Bulgaria did so and made sure the tooth wouldn't fall under the bed and checked under it for monsters then checked the closet and under the bed again at the Romanian's over-caution. "You're all set. G'night." He started walking out the door until Romania called again.

"Buuuuul~!" said boy turned around.

"Yes, Ro. What could you possibly want now?" he asked the five-year-old blond.

Romania grinned his usual grin and held out his arms like a baby, "Don't I get a kiss on the cheek for good night?" he asked innocently.

Bulgaria sighed and walked back over, quickly pecking his best friend's cheek before headed back out the door grumbling. Romania giggled and flipped over to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Romania threw his Pillow Pet across the room to retrieve his prize. There sat a beautiful gold piece that was sure to make stupid Hungary jealous! He grinned and took the piece in his hand before running down the hall to show off.

"Lookie what I got!" he waved the gold in 'his' face.

"How did you get that? Steal it?" 'he' asked sourly.

Romania giggled, "Nope. I got it for that tooth you yanked out yesterday. Thank you, Sir Butthead!" he laughed as he was chased around the house for that _absurd_ nickname.

**I freaking love love love Romania! He's the cutest thing ever and I bet as a child he was even cuter (if that's possible!). And I had to throw in RoBul, it's my third favorite pairing! I figured as a child, Bulgaria would be a little more open to emotional things like that. And if you have no clue what their ages are in this it goes like this:**

**Romania- 5; Bulgaria-6; Hungary-8**

**Review and Favorite if enjoyed and think Romania is the cutest little thing ever!** **You can also request! I'd love to know which chibis should lose their first tooth!**


End file.
